Thomas Benson's Vampires
by SatoshiSaotome
Summary: Updated when I can.
1. A New Toy

**Chapter 1 A New Toy**

In a dark, humid and musty pub, with little lights except for candles and the single TV showing sports, several men sit spread out, drinking, quietly chatting and eating. The main source of light was emanating from the fire located on the far wall. Behind the bar the owner worked pouring glasses and handing them to the young waitresses. In the far corner a lone man sits in the shadows. He sits, slowly inhaling a cigarette; several empty bottles of various alcohol lay on the table, a single half-empty bottle of scotch remains. His face is completely hidden and no one dares to approach due to the very unfriendly aura he seems to be emitting.

Finally the owner, a rather short, fat, and bald man, with a black vest, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a red pin stripped tie, with black pants, sighed heavily and approached the man. "Excuse me sir, I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but I'm afraid you've reached your limit, I'd like to ask you to pay your tab and leave." He spoke politely but there was an obvious note of nervousness in his voice.

The man inhaled the rest of his cigarette then put it out in an ash try on the table, he slowly stood, his face still hidden in shadow. Slowly he exhaled, white misty smoke floated off into the air. The man walked into the light, he was tall, probably 6'2", he seemed rather thin, yet he was obviously muscular. His hair was jet black, rather long and tied back into a ponytail high on his head with two single strands of bangs on the side of his face, which was oddly pale. His eyes were extremely light blue, almost white. He was rather handsome, except for the fact he seemed to not have eaten in two or three days. He was wearing a night black, long sleeve shirt that was almost skin tight, his black jeans were rather baggy and he wore large black army boots.

The man examined the owner for a minute before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an excessively large wad of cash. Tossing the appropriate amount the bar tender, he stuffed the rest into his pocket and headed for the door. A couple of rather suspicious men saw the cash and smirked, they followed the man out.

The air outside was cool and crisp, the first signs of autumn. Course in such a large city, where almost no green life exists, it was the only sign of autumn. The skyscrapers reached high into the dark, clear night, the light pollution drowning out all stars leaving the quarter moon the only thing in the sky. The sounds of traffic filled the air, a distant police siren was heard. The man in black turned into an alley way, the two men in pursuit thought this an excellent chance and sped up.

However the ally was empty. They both cursed and ran down the ally hoping to find him.

"Where 'id 'e go?" The one man grumbled in a deep gruff voice.

"How the hell should I know?" The other replied as he kicked a garbage can.

"Man I was hoping for a cute chick, but I guess when you're hungry, you're hungry." The man in black sighed, suddenly behind the man with a gruff neck.

"What the fu—"The man was cut off, his neck was snapped. 

"You fucker!" The other man cried out lunging with a knife, the man in black disappeared making the man stagger forward. Suddenly the man in black was behind the man with the knife.

"Why do you fight? You have no chance against me." The man chopped the guy in the back of the neck, just below the skull instantly killing him. As the man fell limp to the ground the man in black leaned over. "Time to feed."

"A real sick bastard we got." A tall beefy man growled as he bit into a doughnut. He had a large brown bushy mustache and his hair was thining, he wore a brown buttoned up trench coat, a police badge pinned to his chest. Several other police men were taping off the scene as a woman in a white coat, with glasses, and light brown hair tied back took photos of the bodies

"What do we have detective?" asked another woman approaching the scene. She wore a large black and white sports jacket, long black pants, and black running shoes. Her hair was light brown and wavy down to her mid back.

"It's the same guy from two weeks ago, the freak drained these corpses of all their blood, then removed their heads from their shoulders, then it looks like he stomped hard on the heads with a single step smashing the brains to pieces. Every two weeks for the past four months two or three people end up like this. No blood anywhere." The detective reported. "What took you so long Jo?"

"That's Sergeant Jonna Benson to you." She smirked. "So any fingerprints, DNA, anything?"

"Nope, this nut case is smart, real smart." The woman sighed. "Except for a foot print, we have nothing, but that doesn't even help, it's a standard army style boot sold in almost every department store in the city."

"Anything else Amii?" Jonna looked around hoping to see something, the criminal site investigator missed.

"No, it's like he's a ghost." Amii sighed.

"Wrong, he's a man, and he'll strike again, we'll just have to triple the patrols." The detective growled again. "Someone get me another doughnut!"

The man in black stood atop a building, only a few streets away from the flashing police lights blocking off the crime scene. The man sighed as he lit another cigarette. "It's still to early for you to find out about me, Ms. Benson." He turned and walked to the edge of the building, he looked over and watched the cars move, the people walk, seeming like sheep, or cattle, just following the crowd. He placed a foot on the edge of the building and kicked off in a jump, landing on the parallel building, 6 lanes of traffic plus side walks away.

He broke off in a run across the building again leaping to the next building, he continued till he reached the docks on the other side of town. He entered an old abandoned storage house; the windows and doors were all boarded up however inside was quite different.

It was decently well lit, the floor had been carpeted, and a large bed on the far wall, to the left corner was an indoor above ground Jacuzzi. Next to that was a pool table, next to that a an air hockey table, next to that on the wall a dart board, to the right the wall was covered with various weapons of all shapes, and sizes.

From guns, grenades, blades, swords, daggers, spears, scythes, throwing weapons, and several dozen unidentifiable weapons. Right beside the entrance was a small office with a computer, a phone, and several other pieces of technology. The walls that weren't covered in weapons or dart boards, was posters and paintings, some paintings were old classics worth millions, others seemed barley worth a few pennies. The posters were everything for old movies; to rock bands, to anime shows. A TV rested on an oak stand in front of a large "L" shaped couch.

On the last remaining wall was a personal well stocked bar. It was well decorated and made out of pure oak wood with a stunning finish.

The man grabbed a remote that was sitting on a table and pressed several buttons, suddenly classical Beethoven started playing, He then walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch and flopped onto the couch turning the TV on. As expected the media had already jumped on the story about the corpses.

"Wasting your life as usual?" A young girl mocked, she'd appeared out of no where, sitting on top of the large TV. She had short golden, straight hair. She wore a fancy red dress with large frills and white trimmings. On the back was a large red bow, she was wearing white stockings and black young girl dress shoes. She had a tiny red ribbon in her hair. Her eyes were an Emerald green and she held a black tiny purse, with a tiny string strap.

"Screw off, I don't have time for you." The man muttered, taking a drink form the bottle.

"How rude, you should respect your elders." Though the girl seemed no older then ten and the man seemed about 25. She slipped off the TV and disappeared into thin air before her feet hit the floor. She reappeared on the arm of the couch.

"I'll respect you when you reach my chin."

The girl growled and smacked him in the head. "You know we don't age, I'll be like this until the earth is consumed by the sun!"

"Then I won' respect you till then." The man smirked lighting a cigarette.

"Why o you smoke, let alone why do you drink? You know we can't be addicted to it, and it won't kill us, hell we can't even taste it. We don't even get filled from it or other foods."

"Think of it as a futile way of trying to die." The man inhaled. 

"You have all eternity to learn everything there is in the world and you waste it in a bar, killing bums who try to rob you, and playing games with the police woman. You are a disgrace to our kind."

"Then why do you still persist on bothering me, even have 400 years." 

"You're my responsibility, even though you're a pain in the ass."

"What ever." 

"You're hopeless. Nothing more then a toothless old dog who's seen his best days come and go." The young girl glared.

The man glared and pushed the girl over the edge of the couch; she landed hard on her head. "Even toothless dogs can bite, don't forget that."

She stood up and glared. "THOMAS!" She growled loudly.

"Take it easy Old lady. I was only kidding."

"Call me Little Lady Marie Lockheart!"

Thomas rolled over. "What ever."

Marie moaned and walked over to the TV and changed the channel manually. "Why I am fated to hang around a loser like you, I'll never know."

"Shut up old hag, I'm trying to sleep." 

"Old hag?" Marie grabbed a sword of the wall and charged at Thomas. "Learn some respect!"

End Chapter 1


	2. Death and Rebirth

Chapter Two

**Death and Rebirth**

Thomas sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the couch. He stretched his arms out yawned loudly. He'd fallen asleep the night before on the couch and hadn't bothered to change so he was still wearing the clothes from the night before. Thomas scratched the back of his neck as he looked around, focusing on the digital clock he saw that the sun had been set for only about 30 minutes. Thomas stood and approached the bar, swinging one of the doors to the refrigerator open he found some chilled bags of blood and tore one bag open, pouring have the contents into a coffee mug he sipped it.

Looking up he noticed Marie had fallen asleep cured up in his bed. "Sheesh, you'd think an old hag like here would get her own place." Thomas proceeded to pour the other half of the blood into a second coffee mug and walked over to the bed. Setting the cup down on a night stand he lightly nudged the young looking blonde girl awake. Her tiny emerald eyes slowly opened trying to focus in on the world.

"It's you." She said flatly. "Not exactly the best thing to wake up to." She sat up; she was wearing one of Thomas' old large white T-shirts that looked almost like a huge dress for the tiny girl. Thomas handed her the mug and she took it sipping the blood. She licked her lips and suddenly she seemed more awake. "That's good!" She beamed.

"I'm glad you like it." Thomas yawned and walked back over to the couch, flipping the TV on he was surprised what he found. There was a news flash report on; Thomas quickly turned the volume up.

"I repeat, this just in." The Asian woman on the news spoke urgently. "A mad man entered the city blood bank and opened fired, he has reportedly bitten several of the nurses and has moved on to the main blood bank. He has barracked the front doors and taken several hostages. The police have lost all contact with everyone in the hospital, however snipers claim to see several of the nurses and employees walking around however they all seem to be bleeding, and they seem rather pale. They won't answer to any of the hails from the police and the mad man seems to have disappeared from sight. No demands have been made and the police are preparing an assault team to..." Thomas turned the TV Off.

"You know what that means." Marie said softly.

"Aye." Thomas replied monotone.

"He's broken the rules."

"Aye."

"Will you go?"

"..."

"Thomas?"

"Aye."

"Report!" A medium height and build man ordered, he had white hair, cut square, around his head, he had a square mustache, and wore the Chief of Police Uniform. Several squad Captains where assembled around the Chief.

"We have the Media and public blocked off in every direction for 2 city blocks, traffic is being diverted no real problems there." One man reported.

"Still no ransom demands." Reported a woman.

"Snipers can't get a clear shot at him." Another answered.

"Assault teams Alpha, Beta, and Delta are ready sir." A forth spoke.

The Chief closed his eyes and scratched his chin. He made a few odd sounds to show he was thinking. "Well I guess we'll have too..."  
  
"Sir!" Suddenly a man came running over holding a two-way radio. "Sergeant Benson is inside, she apparently was giving blood when the incident occurred, she quickly saw she was out numbered and out matched, she is currently hiding on the 7th floor, where she found an emergency radio."  
  
"Let me see that." The Chief ordered grabbing the radio. "Sergeant?" He called and waited for a reply. "This is the chief, report!"

"Chief, this is Sergeant Jonna Benson, I am currently rapped on the 7th floor, I am not quite sure what's happening. But some how the man has bitten several the employees and somehow they... changed."

"Changed?"

"Well sir... they're like Zombies. They don't seem to get hurt and they attack anyone who wasn't bite, but they seemed to have drastically decreased in intelligence. The infected and the original suspect have taken to gorging themselves on the blood reserves of the bank."

"I'm sorry, did you say they are like Zombies? And they are drinking the blood?"

"Yes sir. I they seem to be unable to be reasoned with and I suggest a high level Assault team to take them out before they escape and bite others."

"Shooting civilians would look very bad Sergeant Benson."

"They are no longer Civilians."

"We'll you tranquilizer bullets and sort this out later, you sit tight." The chief ordered and tuned the radio off and tossed it to the man. He turned to his squad leaders. "Team Alpha and Beta will enter in 10 minutes, Delta will be back up. Move!"

Jonna sighed heavily; she held her gun in her left hand. "If regular bullets won't slow them down, tranquilizers won't do jack." She sighed again. "What the hell is going on around here?"

Atop a roof across from the blood bank, Thomas stood; he'd changed into a black muscle shirt and black cargo pants. Still wearing the black army boots, he now had on black sunglasses and on his left a Katana tied to his belt. On his right shoulder Sat Marie, perfectly balanced on top Thomas' broad shoulders. She was wearing a rather fancy blue dress with white stockings, black dress shoes and again the black strip strap purse with white gloves.

"She's on the 7th floor, and he's in the basement with the blood and..." She closed her eyes for a moment then smelled the air. "51...no 52 Nightmares. The Humans are about to send their own teams in, but that will do nothing but add to the bastard's Nightmares. Be careful."

"You worry to much." Thomas smirked and the two faded into the shadows.

(Editors note: Think black storm troopers.)

"Team Alpha Go!" Ordered the Squad Captain. 12 men all dressed in black body arm from head to toe, with tiny slit visors and large powerful assault riffles entered the lobby of the blood bank, however no one was there. Some blood was smeared across the walls and floor but it looked like people had tried to lick it off. Team Beta entered soon after; the two teams seemed at a loss.

"They must be in the basement, head for the stairs."

"Roger."

The two teams headed for the stairs, and started to descend, half way down they came in contact with the infected civilians. At first the assault teams attempted to help them however when they got to close they leapt and attacked them Ripping off the body arm with pure strength and biting and clawing at the tender human flesh below. Blood splattered against the cold stone stairs as the Assault team open fire. Quickly realizing the tranquilizers were having no effect they switched to live ammo. However no matter how many rounds they seemed to empty in the swarming civilians, they kept coming, clawing, slashing and biting. With in a few minutes the elite assault squads where reduced to whining terrified little men running for there lives.

"Retreat, retreat!" Shouted the Squad Captain. "They're fucking insane, just blow the fuckers, fuck the civilians." The Captain screamed into the radio. He was in a panic and one of the few left alive, they bolted up the concrete stairs to the main floor almost crashing into Jonna who'd come down to investigate.

"Run lady!" They shouted, pushing past her and bolting for the door. However before they got with in a few of the door a man appeared and snapped the remaining Assault team's necks. His hair was short and blonde with spikes. He was fairly pale and wore white long sleeve shirt and pants with a black belt and black shoes. He grinned at Jonna; the only one left as the infected civilians and now infected assault team members pushed open the door to the stairs and filled into the lobby.

"Ello lil lady." He grinned; he had a rather heavy Australian accent. "Care ta play a game wit me?"

"You disgust me." She snarled at him.

"You got spunk, I like that." He smiled and licked his lips. He moved closer when suddenly the lobby was filled with screams. The screams were emanating form the infected; someone was ripping through them from the back. The infected were having their heads slashed off and at the moment their heads flew off their entire bodies and heads turned to dust or ash like mixture and fell apart. Within moments nearly all the infected were dust.

Quickly the blonde man grabbed Jonna and pulled her in front of him, wrapping one arm around her neck and placing great pressure on her throat almost cutting off her air.

Thomas stood in the pile of, what were once infected civilians. His sword was drawn and he was glaring at the blonde man.

"You..." He glared back at Thomas. "You're one of my kind, why do you try to stop me."

"You've broken the rules, you've let Nightmares roam freely with out collars, and you're on the human news. It is my duty to destroy you." Thomas spoke with an authoritative voice.

"Take one more step and I'll kill this girl." He pressed harder on her throat making her cough and struggle.

"Police girl." Thomas looked at the woman who stared back. "You don't understand what's going on here, but you know this man needs to be stopped. You have three choices, we let him go and you live, I attack and you both die, I attack and you come with me. If you come with me, you can never live a normal life; but then again, you don't want to die here. Do you?"  
  
Jonna couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say or mean. She just knew that this man had to be stopped. He could not be allowed to leave. She also didn't want to die. "Three " She softly squeaked out.

"Shut up girl!" The blonde man was getting very angry. "Don't you dare try anything!"

"To late, she's agreed." Thomas kicked off the ground and in an instant, before Jonna or the man could move, the sword and pierced Jonna's chest just above her heart and entered the man's heart. He instantly turned to the same dirt and ash like mixtures and feel to the ground in a pile. Thomas pulled the blade out from Jonna's chest. At that moment a green like energy shot out from the pile where the blonde man had been and shot at Thomas, taking him in the chest. Thomas screamed and fell to his knees. All the lights in the building suddenly went out. Thomas glowed green for a few seconds and then it faded.

Thomas picked Jonna up in his arms, her chest was bleeding badly, and she only had another minute of life left. "This was your choice." Suddenly Thomas' incisors extended and he bit down on her neck. After a few seconds of feeding he then pulled out a tiny knife and slit his down wrist. "Drink." She nodded slightly and sucked on Thomas' wrist.

Five minutes later Delta squad entered the lobby to find no one left. "Chief, no one is hear."

"Do an entire sweep of the complex, they must be there somewhere!"

"Roger!"

A few roofs away a tall slender woman with long black hair down past her waist stood. She was wearing a dark blood red tank top revealing a decent amount of cleavage of her C cup breasts, and she was wearing a rather tight leather skirt that went half way down to her knee. Her 4-inch high heel boots were made of leather and went all the way up to her knees. She had a few ear piercing and a belly button piercing, her nails were painted black and she was wearing black lipstick and eye shadow. Her over all height with the boots came to 6 feet.

"Still playing the hero Thomas? Well this time you can't run from me." She smirked, "No one escapes The Black Rose, Micky Rosewood."


	3. Answers and Questions

Chapter 3

**Answers and Questions**

Jonna made a low moan as she stirred awake. Her head was pounding and her chest felt warm. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get use to the low lighting, once her eyes had adjusted she sat up. She looked around the, what was once, warehouse. The TV was on and a tiny blonde girl was sitting on the couch flipping channels. Other than the girl the place seemed empty.

Jonna pulled back the cover and got out of the huge bed. Someone had changed her into a large white T-shirt and very baggy black Jeans shorts. She approached the couch watching the young girl carefully. "Excuse me little girl... are your parents around?"

Marie glared at Jonna. "If anyone is the little girl around here, that would be you." Jonna clenched her first in annoyance of such a small girl talking in such a rude manner. "If however you're referring to the tall fellow in black, he's in the office in the corner right now." Marie sighed. "Though I suppose I should explain a few things first."  
  
Jonna glanced at the clock and realized it was nine PM, but of what day she wasn't sure. "Little girl, you should be in bed, it's very late!"

This time the one clenching their fist was Marie. "Sit down before I get angry and just listen." Jonna shrugged and complied, taking a seat on the large L shaped couch beside Marie.

"Now, last night you were involved in a rather nasty incident. Do you know what the man who took you hostage was?" Jonna shook her head no. "He was a vampire." Jonna blinked. "You know? Fangs? Suck your blood? "

Jonna pinched Marie's cheeks and smiled. "You're so cute!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Thomas walked out of the office. "Though she looks 10 or 12, she is actually 1200 years old. She is also very correct. That was a vampire. And so are we."

"Excuse me?"

"She's a little slow, isn't see." Marie smirked.

"Perhaps we should first get introductions out of the way. This young looking blonde here is Marie Lockheart, a 1200-year-old vampire, I am Thomas, and I am about 800 years old vampire. You, Jonna Benson, are 23 and a brand new vampire."

"I'm a what?"

"An undead creature of the night, feeding on the blood of the living, with super strength and speed." Thomas walked over to the bar and poured a glass of scotch.

"As in garlic, holy water, and crosses?" Jonna inquired.

"Actually that's total bullshit. The only way to kill a vampire is to destroy the head or heart or to expose them to UV rays. Otherwise the rest of that crap is nothing but Hollywood crap. There is nothing Holy or Unholy about Vampires. We exist just like humans. Except we must feed on blood to sustain us, we cannot absorb what we require through food or drink. We can eat and drink anything and as much as we want, it won't effect us in any way."

"Then why are you drinking?" She pointed at the alcohol.

"I asked him that too." Marie pointed out.

"That's my business. Now I think I covered most of what you need to know right away, however we get you something to eat. Regenerating used up most of your energy." Thomas disappeared behind the bar and returned with a bag of blood, and a coffee mug. Jonna looked shocked.

"You want me to drink that?" She nearly screamed as she said it, "That's disgusting, I wont do it!"

"You're weak, you're still a young vampire, you're power is pretty low, and that was a pretty bad injury. You need to boost your energy, the longer you go, the weaker you will become. As a young vampire you need to drink blood more often then us. As well in greater quantities then us"

"That's sick! I will not drink it!" Jonna seemed dead set on not touching it.  
  
"Fine." Thomas tossed the bag of blood on top of the bar and set the coffee mug down. "I'm going out. Marie, keep her here, when she grows to weak to move, force feed her."

"Why the hell do I have to take care of this brat?" Marie screamed as Thomas left slamming the door behind him.

"I won't drink it!" Jonna said again

Thomas breathed in deep, the cool crisp night air. He sat atop a huge building, over looking the city. The cold windy blew slightly and Thomas closed his eyes.

"Do stop lurking in the shadows. You're no good at it." Thomas finally said opening his eyes again.

A woman walked out of the shadows and walked right up beside Thomas. It was the same tall slender woman from the night before. However now she was wearing a full body, sleeveless black dress. It was low cut revealing minimal cleavage. The dress had a slit a long the side form the bottom to about half way up the thigh on either side. She wore regular black high heels and had her hair tied back into a tight bun high on her head. She had ruby earrings and she wore red lipstick.

"Never could hide from you." She smirked.

Thomas took a slow deep drag from his cigarette. "I thought I told you to stop following me, Micky."

"Not until you fight me." She grinned evilly and put her hands on her hips. "If you weren't such a chicken, this would be over 400 years ago."

"If I did that, you'd have died long ago. And to think." He took another drag. "You'd have missed all this." He waved his hand across the sky pointing at the city.

"You're not that good." She remarked.

"Better then you." Thomas yawned slightly.

"Care to prove it?

"In that dress? My dear you couldn't fight a kitten in that."

"Well I was out feeding when I spotted you."  
  
"Using your sexual lust again eh? My oh my you'll do anything to get what you want."

"Hey." Micky leaned over and blew on Thomas' ear lightly. "It worked on you."

"Wouldn't be to proud of that, you were working at a brothel at the time, the only reason I was there was.... Well you know." Thomas grinned. "Now unless you plan on fighting in your underwear, find me when you're wearing something a little more fitting." Thomas put his cigarette out and stretched.

"So I noticed you found a new doll to play with." Micky walked over to the edge of the roof and looked over into the street below.

"I haven't the faintest to know what you're referring to." Thomas played innocent.

"Oh Please, I saw the way you looked at her as you carried her out of the blood bank."

"You know that's impossible for me."

"A yes... Judgment."

"I suggest you talk no more, less you lose your tongue...it's a pain to regenerate." Thomas glared at Micky.

"Very well, I shall see you later." She disappeared. 

"Damn pain in my ass, she is" Thomas sighed.

"I won't drink it!" Jonna frowned again.

"Starve for all I care but stop saying that damn it!" Marie shouted. "I'm trying to watch my movie. Mel Gibson oooooo!!!"


End file.
